The Five Worst Hours of my Life
by SarahEB97
Summary: My fist story. Definitely not a drabble anymore. If Nina and Fabian ever broke up, how would they take it? How would the rest of the house take it? Why did they break up? What is Fabian hiding? What's going on! In the House of Anubis.
1. What did I just do?

**AN- Dear Readers, **

**I can't thank you enough for reading my story. I'm increadably nervous though to publish this so bear with me. I wanted to do a one shot but then decided to change the way I was going with it so again, just bear with me. I might wind up never finishing it but I think I will. As you can probably tell, this is my first story, so please no mean reviews that might discourage me. Only helpful and nice ones. Thanks. One more thing. Please, do not cuss in reviews or private messages. Thank you. **

**Much appreciative, SarahEB97.**

Now to the good stuff.

_FABIAN'S PROVE  
><em>

"What did you just say to me, Fabian?" She screamed at me in the living room from across the doorway.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you heard me Nina Martin!" I said with every bit of anger she had.

"What? I can't believe I thought I loved you!" she said. "She loved me? Here I was afraid to tell her I love her because I thought I would be going to fast if I told her. Oh why couldn't I just tell her my secret?" I thought helplessly, as she started to stomp up the stairs. Her attitude seemed to change as she turned around slowly. I held my breath "You know what, Fabian?" She said putting on a smile and walking so much more calmly back down the stairs. She got almost in my face and said, "I was wrong." I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat hearing her say that. "I don't love you, **I HATE YOU!**" She practically spat, then stomped up the stairs furiously. I couldn't believe her! How dare she yell at me like that?

"Maybe I hate you too!" I yelled. Immediately wishing she couldn't hear me say that . She didn't turn around but she did freeze for a second, before she ran down the hallway with her hands on her face, crying I suppose. I could tell I hurt her deeply and I hated myself for doing that to her. I just turned around and stormed off toward my room. I tried to play my guitar but I couldn't get my mind off Nina Martin, the love of my life, the girl I would do anything for. I had snuck around breaking countless rules for this girl last year. I had risked getting my scholarship revoked almost daily last year. You guessed it for her! She was my Nin's, the beautiful, brunet, American girl with the crazy eyes I could get lost in for hours that I had fallen in love with. We had solved a mystery together and saved everyone in our house's life! We danced at prom and then… We kissed! It was amazing! That kiss. It was everything I had imagined it would be kissing her. She had ran into me and my friends Patricia and Joy her first day here. I instantly fell in love with her. Ever since that day, I had to try really hard not to think about her constantly. She was my gir- Well, I guess EX-girlfriend. That very thought tore me apart. With all the thoughts racing through my head I was getting angry. I could feel the anger boiling inside me. "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" I screamed getting ready to throw my guitar at the wall. Thankfully Mick, my roommate and best friend after Nin- my best friend, came walking in and snatched it out of my hands before I had time to do something I would regret.

"Whoa, Mate! What's gotten into you? We've been roommates for three years and I've NEVER seen you THIS upset!" He said glancing at my guitar then back at me with concern written all over his face.

"Nina and I broke up." I said.

"Yeah. That explains the sudden urge to kill your precious, Liz." He said referring to the name I had told him to call my guitar after Nina decided I needed to name my guitar.

"Oops. Sorry, Fabian." He said, realizing that that might just make me think of that painful memory. It did.

"It's fine, Mick." I said through gritted teeth sitting back down on my bed. "So did you come in here, see me about to chunk my guitar at the wall, ask me what's wrong, find out, then decide to bring up painful memories and make fun of me though it?" I asked angrily not sounding like myself.

"Of course not. I came up here to get my science book because Mara wanted to study for the test next week. But my Mates comes before my dates, so I'll just explain why I 'stood her up' later." He said making air quotes with his fingers when he said stood her up. I just rolled my eyes.

"That's nice." I said dripping sarcasm and plastering a fake smile on my face.

"So what happened, Fabian?" Mick asked me.

Later I would be glad he could see right through me, but right now I was super ticked… "Mick, would you just leave and let me be miserable?"

"I'll consider it if you tell me what happened between you and Nina. And I promise not to laugh if you start crying because I would probably cry if me and Mara broke up." Mick admitted.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you but then you have to leave me alone! We got a deal?" I questioned.

"You know I can't promise that. Look, you and Nina were everyone in Anubis house's favorite couple, whether they're in a relationship or not!" Mick said knowingly.

"You know I really don't care right now and I kind of do want someone to talk to and now that Nina and I aren't together anymore I guess you're my best friend again so, I'll tell you." I responded.

"Good. Okay. Go ahead. I'm listening." Mick told me.

"Well, it's a really dumb reason actually." I said shaking my head knowing the tears were starting. "You see, since spring break is coming up and I know Nin's isn't going to be able to go home so I was planning on asking her to come to my house and meet my the family. I asked my parents if I could bring her, and they said yes so I was going to ask her if she wanted to, but before I could my parents told me we were going to the Bahamas' instead. I asked them what about Nina and they said if Nina could pay for her plane ticket they would take care of the rest."

"But Nina can't raise that type of money…" Mick interrupted.

"That's the problem. I went to Uncle Ade and asked him if he could help me out some. He said that he loves that we are now 'stepping out' as he puts it, but that his shop isn't doing as great as it use to so he couldn't. So I did the only thing I could think of. I got a job. I wanted to keep it a secret from Nina though, so I could surprise her. I started having to work so I couldn't spend as much time with her. We just started to get distant and… She said I must not care any more and I must be cheating."

"But that's crazy! No one would ever think you're a cheater! You love Nina. Everyone knows that!" Mick interrupted again.

"Anyway, I couldn't believe what she said and out of anger I told her that maybe I shouldn't care if she couldn't trust me. She got mad and told me she couldn't believe she thought she loved me and that she was wrong, she didn't' love me she hated me. I found myself telling her I hated her too." I responded, while bawling.

"Wow. That was harsh. On both of your behalf's. By the way, why didn't you just come to me and ask for money? you know I'm heir to Campbell's Sports and Outdoor's World, right? I mean I have plenty of money. No paybacks or anything. And if you guys get back together, I'll pay for her ticket."

"What? No. I can't accept. Mick that's crazy. Generous, but no. I can't. It's crazy." I argued.

"Well, you can't not accept either. Because you're going to go insane if you're not with her. Please? Just accept. Look, Mara, me, Alfie, and Amber will set up an amazing date under the gazebo and we'll get Nina to come too. Just get yourself ready. Okay?" Mick stated.

"Fine. If it'll get you to shut up. I'll go along with it, but she won't come. I promise you that. I mean, I know her better than anyone. She won't come." I told him sighing and falling back and staring at the ceiling.

"Well. If we have to we'll kidnap her" Mick told me. I sat up and stared at him questioningly. "I'm just kidding, but we will get her there somehow. Maybe the girls can just take her out for a 'girl night' then ditch her when they get to the gazebo."

"Whatever. Well, I guess you have some planning to do." I said hoping he'd leave me alone.

"Yeah. I guess I do. Well, I'll see ya' Mate. Mick replied.

"Yeah. Okay." I said. Mick started to leave and I said "Wait Mick?"

"Yeah, Mate?"

"Thanks. For everything. Listening for one. And- If you really want to pay for Nina's plane ticket? I guess I can't say no to my 'Bro.' As they would say in the US."

"I'll call my parents. And it's not a big deal. Like I said, mates come before dates, but on that note I should probably go apologize to Mara and start planning that date! I sound like Amber. Guess she had a bigger impact then I thought."

He left and I sighed. "I hope this will work. I really love Nina. I'm definitely going to tell her that tonight after I apologize after I tell her the truth. I hope she'll forgive me. Well, I should probably get ready." I thought.

**AN- Well there ya' go. The first chapter of my first Fanfic. I really hope you guy like it and feel free to tell me that. I know I shouldn't be asking this since this is my first story, but I'll post chapter two as soon as I have my first review. Oh and I'm warning you that my following chapters will probably be shorter. Fair warning. Again, much appreciative, SarahEB97.**


	2. I can't believe him!

**AN- First of all, I have to admit you guys are the most amazing reviewers ever! I was't expecting so many reviews! Thanks so much for encouraging me. Here's the second chapter. **

**Oh and I forgot to put it in the first chapter but I own nothing! And if I do make original characters that I do own you guys will be the first to know!**

* * *

><p>NINA'S POV<p>

"I can't believe that jerk" I screamed flopping down in my bed, tears streaming down my face. "I mean seriously he cheats on me, then he has the nerve to tell me maybe he shouldn't care if I couldn't trust him! Unbelievable! I can't believe I thought I loved him!" I stated to no one while still crying my eyes out. A tiny voice in my head said "That's because you do love him." "Oh shut up!" I told to that voice. "I just can't believe Fabian. I mean, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. Or so I thought. When I came here I didn't believe in 'love at first sight', then I met Fabian. Well, really I ran into him and I couldn't get my mind off of him! That night he became my best friend. He helped me deal Patricia, homesickness, and then later with the mystery. We went everywhere together. Including Prom. We became a couple minutes after we kissed that same night. And my life was perfect. I had everything I could have wanted. An amazing Gran who took care of me and loved me, a best friend who's desire to shop could put THE London Tipton to shame…," I laughed at that thought. "Amber. And an amazing bo- Ex boyfriend!" I thought. "UGH! I hate my life!" I screamed.

I heard the door open and I felt eyes land on me then seconds later an arm around me and heard Amber say, "Nina, I love you and Fabian's a jerk and doesn't deserve you! Tell me what happened." She said rubbing my back in a comforting way.

"Well, I mean. After homecoming everything was perfect. Fabian and I were together. Patricia was happy because Joy was back, even if she wasn't at our house. Rufus died, therefore was no longer creeping on us." I said crying on Amber's shoulder

"Creeping?" Amber questioned, interrupting me.

"American word. Never mind. Anyway, my life was perfect. I started to plan some stuff for me a Fabe to do, but then he started cancelling. He came up with excuses but they weren't very reasonable. Today I accused him of cheating because that's the only thing I could think of. He denied it and I told him maybe he just didn't care. He said maybe he shouldn't care if I couldn't trust him. Then I lost my cool and told him I hated him, then he threw me for a loop and told me he hated me too. I just ran in here and started crying my eyes out." I said with a deep sigh.

"Lost your cool? Threw you for a loop?" Amber asked.

"Lost my cool- got angry. Threw me for a loom- Confused. Shocked me. I didn't expect it. I was so sure he loved me. And I knew I loved him…" I started to cry again. "Oh, Amber! What am I going to do? I don't hate him, I love him." I said grabbing and hugging her like my life depended on it.

"Nina?" She asked me.

"Yeah, Amber?" I responded.

"You need to tell him that." Amber told me gently.

"NO! I won't! He cheated on me! I will not. Just go away!" I yelled. Shoving her out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Responses to reviews<strong>

**mamber4eva- Thanks so much! **

**holagurl101 - I might just check that out!**

**HOAnCR - Your review makes me smile!**

**JeromeNinaLover- I appreciate it! **

**AutumnReign- So that's how you spell it! Hahaha. Yeah. I ment POV. I fixed that in this chapter though! See? See! See! Okay, sorry. Thanks.**

**izzi08- Mick upset me halfway through the season, but I actually like all the characters again now! Thanks for the review!**

**Fina2212 Here ya' go! Just for you! (And all my other readers... Hahaha)**

**JuliLuvsEliGold- I agree! I wouldn't put a slang version of a cuss word in my stories anyway though! **

**Bubbles of Angst- Thank you sooo much for my constructive criticism! I didn't even know there was such thing as a Beta Reader! But, I'm looking into it now and waiting for a reply! Thanks again. As a new writer, I know I won't be perfect which is why I need constructing criticizers!**

** xforeverlovex2- Thank you! I hope you enjoyed my second chapter! **


	3. My best friends and some Amber magic!

**Thanks again for my fabulous reviewers! You guys make me smile. Special shout-out to Fina2212 and JeromeNinaLover for being my only double reviewers. (So far. I hope.) It made me feel special. **

**Anyway. I know this chapter is short, but I did warn you guys in the first chapter that future chapters will be shorter. I still feel bad about it though so I'm apologizing. **

**I hope you like it!**

**~SarahEB97**

* * *

><p>AMBER'S POV<p>

"Well that didn't go like I figured it would…" I said after my best friend slammed the our bedroom door in my face. I walked down stairs and sat on the couch. "I know she's ticked because she and Fabian broke up, but A) Fabian would NEVER cheat on her! B) She shouldn't take it out on me and C) I need to figure out WVBWD!" I think about it for a little while. Mean while my thoughts were interrupted but Mick. Now most people don't think we get along anymore but actually Mick and I are closer now then we were when we dated. We have nothing in common, but he understands me more than anyone else does, and that 's the best thing I could ask for in a friend. Last month when my favorite aunt passed away he was the only one that really helped and he was so sweet! I mean Beau, my boyfriend Alfie, he did what he could and Nina and Fabian helped a little but Mick and I just have this special connection. I know we'll never get back together and I'm fine with that, but I will always want him in my life.

I heard Mick say, "Amber? Amber! Did you hear me?"

"What? Sorry. No, I didn't hear you. My bad. I wasn't really listening." I told him.

"I figured." Mick told me. I feigned a hurt expression. "Oh Ambs. I'm just kidding. You know that right?"

"Of course. Anyway. Why did you need to come talk to me? I'm trying to figure out what Victoria Beckem would do if two of her best friends broke up!" I told him.

"Fabian and Nina?" I nodded. "That's why I'm here!" Mick told me.

"Oh well. Do you know what Fabian's excuse was because I know he would NEVER cheat on her but I know she wouldn't go all dramatic unless she had a good reason." I asked him.

"I'll tell you but we should probably get Mara and Alphie, because they're helping with my plan! Come on lets go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Response to Reviewers.<strong>

**Fina2212- Thanks for reviewing both chapters! I'm really glad you liked my story! I made a special shout-out above, but you probably already saw that so this is kind of pointless... Anyway. Here's my third chapter!**

**JeromeNinaLover- I'm so glad you liked Amber being goofy! After Nina and Fabian, she'd definitely my favorite character, but that's because I 'm a ditsy blonde too! Hahaha. I hope you like my third chapter as much as my first and second!**

**Luv HOA 123**- **I agree! But will she? I guess you'll just have to keep watching and find out! I'm glad you enjoy my story! I hope you continue to!**


	4. Author Note

**Author note**

**Hey guys, so I know we're not supposed to do this and I promise I'll take it off as soon as I post the next chapter, which will probably be tomorrow. **

**I usually post a chapter a day, but I haven't posted one today because I'm getting it edited and I'll post it as soon as it's done being edited.**

** I hope you guys like it and don't kill me for breaking the rules. **

**Then you won't get to see how it ends! **

**That would be horrible if I do say so myself... **

***Nervous smile* **

**Anyway. **

**I'm really glad you readers like my story! **

**Please review if you have ideas. **

**Or just if you like it.**

** I may just give a preview for** the next chapter **to whoever reviews...**

**But then you won't know that if you don't review... **

**Sorry. I'm being complicated... **

**Thank you for being patient with me. It means a lot.**

**~SarahEB97**


	5. Stood up for Fina?

**AN- Thanks for being patient with me guys. Also I hope Luv HOA 123 and HOAnCR liked their 'sneak preview'! I'll try to figure out a better sneak preview for next chapter. Anyway, special shout out to AutumnReign, my amazing beta reader, you've helped me out a bunch! Enough rambiling. Read the story and review please? Thanks! **

MARA'S POV

Here I was trying to help Alfie out with his Algebra Two since my boyfriend the hot sports hunk, Mick, bailed on me. I mean seriously. I love Mick. He's amazingly sweet, but you make a date and you should keep it right? *Rolls eyes* Anyways, here I was trying to help Alfie out with his Algebra Two and he decides to go into a full on lecture on his latest 'Alien Theory'. Who knew Alfie was deep enough to lecture anyway… I swear if I didn't have that 'nice girl' thing going for me I would so- My thoughts were interrupted by whom other than Mick…

"Hey, Babes!" He said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Where were you? We were supposed to study thirty minutes ago. I got stuck helping Alfie. Again." I told him.

"Hey!" Alfie whined. I just shrugged, and gave Mick an 'I'm waiting' look.

"Perhaps I can answer that." Amber said, stepping from behind Mick. "Fabian and Nina broke up. Mick knows why and has a plan to get them back together but he wouldn't tell me either one until we found you guys, and now we have so, spill Mick!"

I stared at my boyfriend as he started to explain his master plan.

**Responses to Reviews**

**Fina2212- Thanks again. And I will post again soon!**

**JeromeNinaLover- :D Hahaha. I'm very glad. And I will!**

**AutumnReign- Thanks again for all the help! It meant a lot! I'll send you chapter five now. **

**Luv HOA 123- Again, don't die on me please!**

**HOAnCR- Again, thanks!**

**HoA Fangirl- I have to agree! And thanks!**


	6. Another Author Note

Another Author Note

* * *

><p>Hey guys,<p>

It's me, SarahEB97. I am so sorry I haven't updated my story in like forever. Long story short- I couldn't. Anyway, even though I couldn't update, I still finished it. So, as soon as someone offers to beta read my story *Cough AutumnReign Cough*, and I have time to check back and check it one more time, I'll post the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Carcar15- I have to be honest. I have no idea what you're talking about. But I hope you like the story!<p>

Anonymous reviewer- I'm going to try my best!

Fina2212- Awwwh. Thanks! J

Hannah Banana 1456- I can't read it! I tried but Google translate doesn't like me…

LittleMissPotterHead- Keep reading and find out if they do! And thanks!

* * *

><p>Again, so sorry I haven't updated in a century... I will try to finish posting my story before Christmas...<p>

~SarahEB97


	7. Here's what we're going to do

**AN- **

**Ugh. So you guys are terrible… I don't post anything for like three months and all I get is one review?… I'm not trying to be demanding but come on. That's not good enough… Anyway, why don't I try what I did onetime to get reviews… If you review, you get a sneak peak to the next chapter. Okay, so I'm going to quit babbling and go ahead and post. And if I may ask, more than one review?**

* * *

><p><strong>MICK'S POV<strong>

"Okay so this is how it's going to be. I said, feeling much like Freddy off of Scooby Doo. Someone I actually think I look a lot like… Anyway. I looked at my girlfriend, Mara. "You and Amber, maybe even Patricia if you can talk her into it, are going to tell Nina you girls are going to have a slumber party or something, just to get her mind off of Fabian. Then Amber, tell her you forgot your favorite- some girly thing at the school but you know the doors are unlocked, so get her to go back with you to get it. But make sure you go the way to go past the gazebo. Alfie and I, maybe even Jerome if we can talk him into it, are going to set up an amazing date underneath the gazebo. Actually come to think of it, we will probably need Mara to come with us to make sure the gazebo actually looks like a girl would picture romantic." I told our 'gang'. This Freddie thing could be fun… I thought.

"I will absolutely do that because you really can't plan a 'romantic' date…" Mara told me.

"I try. And that's why you love me. You told me that last week." I came back. Leaning in for a real kiss.

Mara kissed me back and said" True." smiling and leaning in for another kiss.

I heard Amber squeal and said, rather impatiently, I might add, "Would you guys stop flirting, and Mick tell me what happened between Nina and Fabian! Please?" She said giving me a puppy dog face.

"Amber Lattice Millington, you know I can't deny that face, and come to think of it, I never have been able to, no matter how badly I wanted to!" I told her.

"Yes I do. Now in the words of Americans, "Give me the deats!"

We all stared at her rather confused and she rolled her eyes, "Give me the details." She said dragging out the word details.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just wanted to remind you readers that anyone who does indeed review will get a sneak peek to my next chapter... <strong>

**And I wanted to give a special shout out to the lovely FABES999 for being the only person who did review my last chapter. Thank you for being awesome.**

**Much appreciative, SarahEB97**


	8. Somebody better tell me what's going on!

**AN- **

**I wanted to appologize for calling you guys terrible. You guys aren't terrible… I was just having a bad day. I'm really sorry for taking it out on you guys. Anyway, so since got such a great turn out for reviews by giving a preview to everyone who reviewed, I'm going to try it again. If you review, you get a sneak peak to the next chapter. Okay, so I'm going to quit babbling and go ahead and post.**

* * *

><p><strong>PATRICIA'S POV <strong>

So today, I had a really great day. Jerome, my now official boyfriend, had taken me on a picnic date, and then afterward a simple stroll around the campus. It was really sweet of him and romantic! Hehehe. I realized my thoughts were seriously starting to sound like Amber so I said, "Thanks for the date Jerome!" I gave him a kiss on the lips and he said,

"Weh-ell. You're very welcome Trix." He said in a surprised full-of-it, oh-yeah-check-me-out voice. He started to lean in again but I took a step back, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on. We should probably be heading back. Only three more hours before dark." I told him.

"Wait. Come here." He said pulling me into another kiss.

I felt myself starting to lose myself in that amazing kiss so I pulled back and said, "Jerome. Please? Come one. I want to get some food." I said grabbing his hand again.

"Fine." He said giving me one last short and oh-so-sweet kiss. I could tell he was smiling and I pulled back.

"Come on." I told him taking his hand. "Third times the charm. I'm hungry!" I said pulling Jerome.

"Slow down, Trixie. I know Mick eats a ton but there should still be food in the house. Besides we just when on a picnic." He said laughing.

"True, but you're not a very good cook." I smiled sweetly.

"Thanks! But it's true… Hahaha. I love you, Trixie." He said getting serious for a second.

"I love you too, Jerome. " I said kissing his cheek, "But I'm still hungry." I told him. We approached the door and heard Amber squealing. She said something about giving deats. What does that even mean? I put my ear to the door, and heard Mick say, "Well you see, the reason Fabian and Nina broke up is-" They were interrupted my me and Jerome barging through the door.

"NINA AND FABIAN BROKE UP?" I yelled. "Somebody better start telling me why, !" I said sitting down. Jerome sat beside me and put his arm around my waist. I smiled and blushed a little I'm sure.

"Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted…" He said staring at me.

I gave him a glare that said, "Do you want to get me mad?"

He thought better of it and continued. "Anyway they broke up because Fabian was trying to surprise Nina with a plane ticket to the Bahamas'."

"Why?" Amber interrupted him.

"Amber, shut up. He was about to say why!" I looked a Mick expectantly.

"Anyway. Nina can't go home for spring break so Fabian was going to invite her to his to meet his family, but they decided to go to the Bahamas. They said Nina can still come if she could come up with the cash for a plane ticket."

"No way can Nina raise that kind of money though!" Amber interrupted. Again I might point out.

"That was the problem." Mick said. "Fabian decided to get a job so he could surprised her with the ticket. Because of work he had to cancel on most dates, she got mad and said he must not care and must be cheating."

"But that's crazy! Fabian would NEVER cheat! Especially on Nina!" Amber screamed.

" We know, Amber!" I told her impatiently. "Please continue, Mick."

"Anyway. Fabian was shocked and told her maybe he shouldn't care if she couldn't trust him." Mick told us. This time he was interrupted but quite a few gasps. "She told him she hated him and he told her the same."

"That's really stupid if you ask me." Mara said. "They broke up because Fabian did care so much… Well, We should probably go set up the gazebo."

"Set up the gazebo?" I asked.

"Just go with Amber. She'll explain everything. Oh and Jerome. You come with me, Mick, and Alfie." She said before grabbing Mick's hand and walking out the door with Alphie in tow.. I blew a kiss to Jerome and luckily he saw it and winked at me. "Jerome!"

His eyes got big and he said, "Coming!" I just turned around and went upstairs with Amber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Just wanted to remind you readers that anyone who does indeed review will get a sneak peek to my next chapter... <strong>

**Yousmellsofruity- You are too sweet!**

**Scottskyhawks1999- Trust me. I plan too!**

**Fabes999- That's what I'm doing! :)**

**Starwriter0303- Thanks again for the advice.**

**HOALemonadeMouthLuvv165- Thanks.**

**HOAluver4ev- I love Fabina**

**HOAgirl- I'm updating now! **


End file.
